MAP12: Black Rain (Community Chest 3)
MAP12: Black Rain is the twelfth map of Community Chest 3. It was designed by Matt Cibulas (RottKing), and uses the music track "AimShootKill" from TNT: Evilution. It is the largest level in the megawad, and was the author's first single-player level. It uses NMN Corporation Texture Set Part 1 by Pawel Zarczynski (NMN). Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP12 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Other points of interest The west end of the train area in the north of the map is blocked by a door. At the south of this area is a room containing alcoves that have exposed circuitry at the back of the walls. The sole alcove that you can walk into contains a small green button. Pressing this button will open the aforementioned door, allowing you to explore the stretch of railway until you reach the end, which contains a BFG 9000. Be warned that attempting to acquire the BFG, or simply trying to pass any further, will activate a large and inescapable crusher that (should you survive the single, initial crushing) will leave you stuck between a crusher and a hard place. Secrets # In the room accessed from the western elevator in the room north of the first hallway, the northern wall of the nukage pool has a light fixture on it. Open it to find a partial invisibility. (sector 173) # After pressing the switch to open the door west of the nukage pool divided by a bridge, walk into the nukage pouring down from the pipe at the southwest of the room to obtain a supercharge. (sector 321) # At the top floor, after using the tall elevator, the left platform has very tiny steps receding out of it, starting from the north side. Climb these stairs and push on the computer screen to find a stimpack and megaarmor. (sector 699) # Near the yellow keycard switch is a door. Open the door to find a tiny opening to the east. Drop out of the opening and into the gap west of the nearby crate stack to get a box of rockets and an energy cell. (sector 797) # While in the cavern west of the central outdoor section, there is a small alcove at the west containing a light amplification visor. (sector 1059) # In the building with the switch that fills the nukage canal, there is a section of circuitry at the southwest that is brighter and aligned differently than the rest. Open it to find a medikit and two backpacks. (sector 2632) # At the southern opening from which you jump onto the train, there is a section of the west wall with a hole in it. Opening it yields a supercharge. (sector 1231) Grabbing it will cause a spectre to teleport behind you. # At the northwest of the room where the blue skull is found, there is a small railing, behind of which is a bloodfall. Push the middle of it, and it will lower briefly, allowing access to a blood pool, two stimpacks, and megaarmor. (sector 2071) # In the final outdoor section of the level near the exit, climb the marble staircase. After this, turn toward the rock railing. straferun toward the very east side of the railing, and jump on top of it. If you overshoot your landing, use the teleporter in the sludge pool to return to higher ground. Once you successfully get on top of the railing and stay there, drop onto the ledge at the east side, and carefully move along the ledge until you find another stairway. Climb the staircase, and face west to find a Wolfenstein SS standing in front of Commander Keen. Behind Keen is a megasphere. (sector 2577) Use the nearby teleporter to return to the cavern near the last building. Bugs The dark switches with red lights do not give feedback when pressed. This is because the megawad's SWITCHES lump does not contain entries for these switches. A few monster storage sectors contain one-time use teleporters, even though they contain more than one monster. This renders pure 100% Kills impossible, although you may force the Kills percentage to 100% by killing enemies resurrected by an arch-vile. Speedrunning Current records There are currently no records for the map at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive. Statistics Map data Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Inspiration and development The level originally ended with a teleport into an elevator, which lead to a room where the player had to climb out of a hole in the ground, and activate a switch on one side to enable access to the exit switch on the other. Michael Mancuso (esselfortium) provided assistance in detailing this final section of the level. However, it was removed from the level before release, as it caused the level to go over Boom's 32767 SEGS limit no matter what node builder was used, crashing the game. Trivia On the automap, to the south of the level, is a message reading "In Memory of Amaster." This is a dedication to fellow Unidoom member Jason Masihdas, who committed suicide on June 14, 2007. External links * Black Rain (Community Chest 3) Category:Matt Cibulas levels